recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosgullas
Description * Ethnicity - Bengali, East Indian * Type of meal - Party, Lunch, Dinner Ingredients milk Balls: * Paneer (make only 1 portion of the recipe) * 1/2 tsp. all purpose flour or semolina if available * 2 dozen Sugar cubes * Syrup to cook with: * 1 1/4 cup Sugar * 7 cups water * 1 bay leaf * 1 cardamom pod Syrup to soak in: * 1 bay leaf * 6 green cardamom pods * 1 tsp. rose water or even orange blosson water * 1 cup Sugar * 4 cups of water Directions # Drain the paneer very well before use. You can even make the paneer the day before. # Paneer made for Rasgullas should not be weighted down too much. # There is no need to form a cube as you will be mashing it after. # Drain for a half hour. In a large pan, mash the paneer till you have kneaded into a smooth dough. # This should take around 10 minutes. The softer you make it, the better the end result. # Spread the paneer into as fine a layer as possible, sprinkle the flour over the surface of paneer and knead well to mix it thoroughly. Let this kneaded dough rest for a few minutes. # In a deep pan, maybe even a large pressure cooker, bring the 7 cups of water to a boil with the Sugar, bay leaf and cardamom pod in it. # Bring the liquid to a boil, no more then 4 minutes, and then reduce to a very low flame to keep warm. # To make the soaking syrup, bring the water to a boil with the Sugar, bay leaf, and cardamom. # Boil for no more than 5 minutes and then turn the flame off. Add the scented water and keep this warm. # Take some of the Cheese and make balls around 1 inch in diameter. Your goal should be to make around 2 dozen such balls. # Make a depression in each of these balls with your finger and place a Sugar cube in each of these. # Reshape into a smooth ball with no cracks at all. # Raise heat for the soaking syrup, and bring it to a gentle simmer that is bubbling but not boiling. # To this add the milk balls very carefully. You can even do this by putting them onto spoons and dropping them gently into the syrup. # Cover the container once all the balls are placed into the syrup. # Cook in this simmering syrup for about a half hour. The balls should have expanded in size and look more opaque. # Remove these from this simmering syrup with a slotted spoon and gently place each of these into the soaking scented syrup. # Once you have placed all of these into the syrup, let the syrup and the balls cool, and then cover and chill overnight. # These will taste much better once the flavors have melded into the Cheese balls. # The soaking in the syrup also makes the spongy balls become a little softer. Category:Bengali Recipes Category:Bengali Vegetarian Category:Cardamom Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Indian Recipes Category:Rose water Recipes Category:Semolina Recipes